A love from a diffrent life
by LadyXUnknowngirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno.The very name is of the famous Moulin rouge model agency..She was a multi-millionaire. Sasuke Uchiha, Worked at Starbuck.This pink haired woman walked in got insulted by the man and she shoved her cake into his face,Watch as they fall inlov
1. A not so sweet day

Hi welcome to my first ever im lying there but its the first to be on this website so deal with this torment for a while please-Bowed her head- But it was thought of since well.I randomly came up with it while eating Ra-  
Naruto:RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN  
STFU NARUTO!  
Naruto:O_O MEP..  
Nick(My bestfriend):..Dalayna calm down ..I cant he pissed me off \  
ANYWAYS DO THE DISCLAIMERS.  
Naruto: Dalayna doesnt own anyone from naruto,HOW she does own the planning of this story and Dalayna Haruki(My chara)..Can i get that ramen now?  
..yes-threw the ramen thing at his face-

Summary: Sakura haruno the 21year old goddess of the model world and multi-million dollar disigner of the famous Moulin rouge(I do not own if someone actually has that)clothing had everything she ever one think a man to fall inlove incomes Sasuke boy of Hollow Rose,these two meet after sakura 'Accidently' shoved her cake into his face for calling her a multi-million slut, Alot of things seem to be coming together for this weird tail.

*No ones pro*  
A beautiful pink haired young woman looked up from her desk,Sighing lightly while she looked over her papers.  
"Miss Haruno, Ino yamanaka is on line 2 she said it was urgent.","Tell her I will call her back when I am finshed with this dammed paper work" The woman was none other named Sakura haruno.A young woman of only 21. She had bright pink hair that went with her creamy porcelain skin, Her bright jade eyes stood out the hair and eyes made it look as if she was true what she was named slowly looked over at the office clock slightly lowering her eyes to the ground.

She didnt have a good day that day god knows who was looking at her laughing his ass off at her expense.  
Oh how kami-sama hated her that her cell phone ringed playing "Black hole sun"  
Black hole sun Wont you come And wash this rain away

She smiled slightly that the song lyric's answering it quickly."Hello this is Haruno sakura speaking of Haruno Model agentency, How may I help you?"She said calmly with a peice of paper and a pen could had prepared her for what she would suffer the next moment.  
"SAKURA HARUNO HOW DARE YOU NOT RETURN MY PHONE CALL'S!,WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THAT TREATMENT!." A very angry womans voice screamed into Sakura's ear as she winced."Ino please calm down I didnt mean to I was just about to call you back right away.I swear!,I mean I would never ignore your call's everr!."Our beautiful cherry blossom said to her friend to calm her down.

~~~~~Sakura's profile~~~~ Man did ino sound PISSED at the fact that I didnt answer her called.I said sorry 10more times before telling her I would meet her at a cafe just down the road. I slowly rubbed my forehead looking at the wall at the clock located over my office door. Hmm 2Pm I can take my hour lunch break now and be back before anything happens.I clicked the shiny button to tell Dalayna(HAHA I added myself..Oh I forgot I will be adding myself into the story-bows head-Please bare with me)  
"Dalayna,I will be leaving now" I said softly to threw the machine hearing dalayna reply."Sure thing Haruno-san.I will tell everyone tha you are out and wont be back till 3 correct?"  
"Of course dalayna you know me to well" I said softly smiling at the thought of the young Haruki knowing when i will be back Dalayna haruki to me is like a younger sister, She's innocent,Sweet. And well shes young just like me so who cares?

I got out of my chair stretching till I heard a low POP,Grabbing ahold of my gucci bag and my cellphone.I walked out of the office room, waving towards the silver haired,Blue bang's,Grey and red eyed girl of Dalayna as I walked out towards the elevator. Hearing the DING of it landing on my floor I walked into the elevator pressing the button saying "Ground".Waiting as I hit the floor I walked out my eyes looking ahead as I went threw the doors and turn the corner.

Making sure I got there before Ino did I waited in to order both our stuff,I looked at the man serving the cashregister(SP?). He was handsome I'll give him that he had black eyes that remind me of onyx and black hair that had a slight blue tint to it,His hair was unusually because of the spikes in the back that reminded me of a chicken's ass.I walked infront of the counter and smiled."Hello I would like a Hazel-nut frappa with a shot of expresso chocolate and caramel drizzled ontop of the whip cream, With a slice of Double chocolate Codiva cheese cake, Make the drink a large almost forgot to say that um..And do a large vanilla and chocolate hot chocolate with chocolate drizzled on the whipcream, And get me a pizza that should do me"(She's at starbucks if you havnt notice ;P And guess what?.The first drink she ordered is a drink I Actually get :P!,Its awesome and the cheesecake is epicc)

The man looked at me and ringed up the order, Nothing prepared me for the voice that would shake me to my core, And I MEAN Shake me."That would be $21.84", I grabbed my wallet from my purse and grabbed a hundred giving it to the man smiling and blushing at the sametime.I never carried anything smaller then a 50 with me and right then I didnt have a 50 on me.  
"Wow your really a multi-million slut" he said setting my stuff ifront of me taking the 100 from my hand and getting my change.  
Oh did that piss me off..How dare he call me a slut!, A MULTI-MILLION SLUT!. I had grabbed my cheese cake and smiled sweetly "And your a fool" I said sweetly. Shoving my cheese cake in his face as Ino had just came in and witness what happened. "A fucking cheese cake fool!" I screamed at him anger getting the best of me as I took my change grabbing the drinks and the pizza,Walking towards my table anger fully in my eyes as I grinded my teeth together to calm down.

"Dammmmn Sakura didnt know you hated being called a slut by others"Ino said softly her eyes holding sorry in them "I hate people who do that!,I never did a thing to them and they call me a slut!"  
I slowly grumbled as I felt a tap on my shoulder looking up slightly at the person who had, Only have a cake meet my face. As I screamed at the thing that covered my face removing it from my eyes to glare at the person who had done it.  
Only to meet the eyes of the man from the counter smirking at made my blood boil to the point I wanted to kick his ass

"Dont you look sweet enough to eat,Ichigo"The man said smirking, I realized then the cake was strawberry thats why he had called me that.I glared feeling a flush across my cheeks as I growled. "Screw you,And get lost!"  
He left me alone only saying "Ill come back later..My little strawberry",While I screamed at him for calling me that

~~~~~~~~Sasukes profile~~~~ I smirked as I walked away from the woman screaming at was cute I give her that but slamming a piece of cheese cake in my face on my first day, Isnt what I expected from her, But did she have a cute face when i shoved the strawberry cake in her face. Her faced reminded me of a strawberry when I saw it. thats the reason the strawberry cake came in.I should find out who she is. I think i'll ask shikamaru to investigate for me.I mean he does work fork a detective as well use him for

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ haha sorry if it wasnt long..I guess it was but it was long to me-bows-  
I hoped you enjoyed it I will be updating every week or 2weeks I guess so bare with me.  
Also I'll do a brief of my chara so you know who she is and of the others I will be playing around with Name:Sakura haruno(Cherry blossom spring feild)  
Age:21 Hair: Pink Eyes:A bright green Background:Sakura haruno is a only child her parent's gave her the company named 'Moulin rouge Clothing incorperations, She graduated highschool and college at 16 and moved onto leading her is a very nice child and her best friends are Naruto Uzumaki and Ino yamanaka, Along with Dalayna haruki.

Name:Sasuke Uchiha(Warrior[Sometimes :P ever seen ninja warrior?] Fan[I think ahah correct me if Im wrong])  
Age:22 Hair:Black with a tint of blue Eyes:Black Background:He is the younger brother of Itachi uchiha(Whom will not be joining my story im sorry I will add him later on however)And 2nd son of Mikoto(Please correct me if im wrong) Uchiha and Fugaku has a very cold heart and usaully to bored to do anything, Back in highschool he was the playboy(I will be doing flashes of the highschool area).His bestfriend is Naruto Uzumaki

Name:Naruto Uzumaki(Fishcake spiral/vortex)  
Age:22 Hair:Blonde Eyes:Blue Background:Being the bestfriend of both Sasuke and sakura, Ino and Dalayna,He is a very hyper man who constantly loves ramen to deaht that he might die on it one day(I mean really who eats that much ramen...Okay well i do but WHO ELSE does)

Name:Ino Yamanaka(boar in the mountains)  
Age:21 Hair:Blonde Eyes:Blue Background:Being the bestfriend of Sakura and Dalayna,They have been friends since preschool and always protected is a very kind but yet very rude person at the same when needed to be.

Name:Dalayna(Has no meaning but Layna means truthful bird) Haruki(Shining Brightly)  
Age:19 Hair:Silver with blue bangs.  
Eyes:Left eye-Red Right eye-Grey Background:Dalayna haruki is the assistant of Sakura haruno and best friend of her as 've known eachother since pre-school along with go way back. Dalayna is very calm but yet shy but at the same time strong and shining brightly(hence Haruki)  
Alright there we go and I hope to do this again later :P!.

-Does the weird Vampireknight thing-

I'll show you a sweet dream the next night


	2. Well well

Hey guys thanks for joining me today or tonight, its like 11:47Pm I um..Would like atleast 1-2reviews lolz :P!.  
Anyways NARUtO SAKURA AND SASUKE...Do the disclaimer.  
Naruto:Sakura and Sasuke arnt here..they're over in the closet...  
I dont wanna know..Um just Do the disclaimer for me naruto Naruto:Dalayna has no ownership over Naruto or any stuff mentioned within this chapter.  
And if I do it would be the plot and my characters that I must named now before you people pop in and starting ruining my thought, And my creativity..Not saying I don't like you..Just dont like 'THOSE' people..You get me right..Um moving on _.  
Sam Uzumaki(Shal be Narutos sister)  
Daniel Ushina(Please note both these people are dalayna/Ino/Hinatas/Sakuras/Tenten's friends)  
Unknown Haruki And Salana haruki are dalaynas older thats down pat lets go into our story.  
``-```````-`````````````-````````````-````````````` Sakura Haruno looked at the ground furiously as she stormed down the street.'How dare such a repulsive man do such a thing!,TO A WOMAN. They are right all gentlemen are hard to find...' She had thought as she slowly started to walk, Calming down just a enough to hear Ino screaming her name."Sakura how dare you leave me there!.And not even give me enough time to decide between kicking the jackass's ass or run after you!.Uggh stupid man, I am so happy Shika isnt like that!"

~Sakuras Profile~ Ah, You guys probably didnt Nara, greatest detective and super smart kid of Tokyo is married to none other Ino yamanaka,Yes isnt it quite funny how two people that couldnt stand eachother in highscool are now married?Yes funny I do laugh at the thought, When ever hes with Ino its always "such a drag"  
Sometimes its

"troublesome".And my all time favorite "Troublesome woman shut your mouth so I can work" which ends up with him getting a good beating in the head. I laughed at the thought, 'Ah,Such a funny thing to think of..I wonder how Naruto is...I mean he is surpost to be back at my job with a mocha in his hands and waiting patiently for me to come..HA Like that would happen'. I heard ino shout my name a couple times "Yo forehead!, Yo stupid bitch answer me". I snapped to attention glaring at Ino. "Why dont you shut up Pig-flut!". Ino had known the word Bitch set me on edge I hated that word..

He had used it on me none the less it was fine.

I looked at the blonde before me with saddness and hurt in my eyes.I saw her look shock then she turned and said a quick "bye" and walked away.  
Shes a real pain in my back I swear one day its gonna come back and haunt me. Just maybe I wont have to suffer with her comments of rudeness.  
Sighing as I looked at the building to my left, the windows reflecting my pink hair and green eyes, My whole body attired in a pink dress shirt with some cleavage showing, And the black and pink pin stripped skirt I wore along with some back heels with a pink rose like flower on the toes. Looking at my head as I saw a strawberry on it,Reaching for it my eyes looking above to see if I can still see it.

I hadnt notice the stranger who grabed it from my head chuclking. My eyes twiched a bit as I felt around not finding the strawberry that I would have liked to eat since I didnt eat my cheesecake.

Looking at the person my eye twiched uncontrollably. That man from earlier was looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face with the straw in his hand, That he held towards his mouth. I glared at him reaching for the strawberry that had been on my head yelling. "Dammit all YOU HAD YOUR FUN now gimme my freakin strawberry before I shove my heel up your ass so we can go to the hospital and get it removed JUST SO I CAN DO IT AGAIN!", I Tried for the strawberry again only to have the ass bite into it smirking at me in a sort of way and walking off.

..That basterd took my strawberry...MY STRAWBERRY, oh no one messes with Sakura Haruno and gets away with it!, I marched up to his retreating form. He seemed to have seen my coming because he side stepped me from marching into him. Swinging around I raised my leg up to kick him in the face..Or try to anyways my foot couldnt reach that high..I think i died in side.

Had grabbed my leg looking at me with a curiosity on his face as he cocked his head to the side looking down on something...something I knew I wore under a skirt..(haha panty shot best thing to do, Unless your doing unrequiredly :D)the man before me spoke. "You wear pink and black pooh bear panties..what are you five?" he questioned as he leg go of my leg. My face burning realy hot as I glared at him growling. "no I AM NOT FIVE, I am 21(Had a moment there of forgetting.), And I know when 'Im not old' to wear these kind of things but you sir do not have to share that with the world!."

He gave me that same stupid smirk he usually gave me and walked away annoying!(hmm so who do we know who says that all the time :D!).Stupid ego-tistic bish \.  
Not realizing I was late from my lunch break being over.

I quickly ran to work not breaking a sweat till I found out the elevators we're broke so I pulled my cellphone and looked at it setting a time to see if I could beat it. Quickly setting it to 10minutes(Can she actually do that?..Um back to the story) and starting it I dashed up the floors just to get to mine.

Hopefully naruto isnt there looking angry for me not showing up. Key-word "Hopefully." You see naruto never had one of those "Okay..She'll be here soon" thoughts it always had to be"RIGHT NOW" instead of waiting..And he probably found my secret ramen stash stupid blonde kid. I wonder how hes slightly older then me and I still want to know why hinata likes him

Ah you probably dont know my in highschool, She was a cheer leader, A volleyball player,A good dance club instructer, And to top it all off she liked music and band.. I hate all of those because was on the cheerleading team..I hate cheerleaders, kepted hitting me in the face with said volleyballs calling out "Head shot is a epic win", club..Such joyous days of falling on my own feet.. leading us to our 4th reason, I hate band ugh..Dont get me wrong im not calling them losers but if you can only talk about music and band I am not your friend and I will not hesitate to leave like I am not.  
(Just gonna put a quick fact ^Some of these things actually are about me but the 2nd one with the volleyball not me at all \. And I dont hate band or music whatever my cousin is in it)

Going backto what I said before. Hinata hyuuga(Is it 2 u's or 1...I dont care ill use 2), a 21yr, Black hair and white eyed,coke bottle body of a goddess or thats what naruto tells me when ever she and him go on dates.. Kinda makes me jealous I dont have anyone for that..I should hire someone for that yeah, how does "Pink hair,Green eyed girl looking for guy to be married to her"... um moving on!.

Ugh, Getting off topic arnt I?. Alright I WILL PAY as I said before are all of those things she has a masters in computer engineering, Phychology. she also has a zoology masters which makes me wonder how she achieved all that in 5years it takes a normal master to do it for 10 or 15? I dont know. ahaha but anyways she owns Hyuuga corperations, And a half of mine while I own half of hers so we are making money alot. But moving on she is marrying the moron of a friend I have and trust me I bet in 2-3days after they are I will hear alot of worried "Sakura-chan Hinata-chan fainted again HELP ME!"...Oh I can hear them now...  
Wait no I am actually hearing them, I had finally reached my floor with 2minutes to pass(OMGWTFEPICSUACE...:D)and saw Hinata on the little couch in the personal assistance office .Which is where Naruto is to me anyways, And speaking of Naruto hes screaming like tomorrow..Wtf?. "Naruto calm down, Tell me what happened" I said calmly looking at him, Naruto's blue eyes looked at me as he tried to ..I decided break out the big guns

I went into the kitchen grabbed me some ramen cup and made one grabing chopsticks on my way out,Holding it infront of Naruto smiling."Now naruto you either CALM DOWN, or I will eat this INFRONT OF YOU". "No sakura-chan I want it!", Now the hyper boy was back and I meant litarly its slightly annoying most of the time.  
"Alright Naruto explaiN!", I think my anger is catching up to me.  
"Well..Umm I was talking to hinata about porn and underwear when she fainted. And and I dont what to do ".naruto, baka." I said as I walked over to hinata whispering a soft "Narutos in his underwear ready for you,If you know what I mean" The hyuuga shot up red face and wide eyed looking at me.  
"H-h-hi s-s-sakura-chan...I-I, Just came t-t-to say h-hi.." She said blushing twice as much..  
Ah young love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time SKip~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Same profile~ In the end we did good, I guess I went home where I am now..Relaxing in my whirl pool bathtub..Ahh nothing can stop me no-..I heard a shatter as I then hear someone scream out "HOLY FUCK!,Dude you just totally scratched my car!"...Dammit ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright that was a long chapter for me guys, Sorry on late update like I said I would be up loading once or twice a week depending if I am not reading myself like I bet the others also are Also if you wish to be part of my story please send me a message with your characters infomation and I would gladly find you a role

I also want to do a weekly guest star and you can sign up for that also Sakura: Layna-chan..Get to it Oh OH right, And also since holloween is coming up and around after 12 I guess I will update with a special none contributive Naruto Holloween will be a good treat!. So Please wait for that and I will get on it!.  
Naruto+Sakura+Sasuke: Please review!, It will make us happy..And Layna wont hurt us..  
More like I would hurt Sasuke for being a asshole in most stories.  
Sasuke:HEY!, In my defense I did-..  
Shut up chicken butt :\.  
Naruto: OwO!  
Sakura:O.o Itachi: O\_/O ..What the fawk itachi?  
Itachi:...Hiii just came to say goodbye to all and that you will see me in the next chapter!.  
..Hes right I would be also adding itachi into it as a loving bother that our favorite jackass will be a jerk to.I would be also introducing a late character of my cousin who will be in this because well..Its not a story with out Um..To much time taken off!  
Review or I will never show another story :O!  
-Does the weird Vampire knight thing-

I'll show you a sweet dream the next night 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!.It's been..Fucktardedly long hasnt it? :P but hey! ive done good dammit!.Alrighty ramen kid.. Disclaimer  
Naruto: Mrs,Haruki doesnt OWN anything from naruto or starbucks. But she owns the story and ideas  
Ty... Here you guys go :)

She sat at her normal table. Her eye's scrunched up slightly as she let a sigh escape her painted pink lips...'How much longer now' her thought's were on the table today. Yesterday at starbuck's she met a ass. NOTHING but a currently she was biting her lip now,Her eyes scrunched. Opening them now as she looked at the blonde haired woman across from her.  
"Sakura wake the hell up!" the 21 screeched at her. The blue eyed goddess was pissed at the pink haired woman. Being there for more then 10 minute's waiting for the said woman to realize she was there. "Oi,Gomen Ino. I guess i'm spacing. What were you telling me about?" Sakura replied her green eye's now on her friend apologeticly."Well you know Shika-kun's friend came over last night talking about a crazy lady who was being a bitch and shoved a cake in his I realized who it was!" Ino spoke softly.  
Now I bet your wondering how this conversation got here eh? Well...Lemme show you

-Flash back-_  
Her eye's looked over the computer screen,Bright eyes scaning everything in her possible sight as she heard a woman's soft voice  
"Mrs Haruki,Ino-san has just called again she wishes to speak to you" Sakura's Asistant said softly  
"Thank you Dalayna tell ino-chan ill meet her shortly..I gotta finish this design agonizzinnggg Layna-channnnnn"Sakura replied childishly. She had been there for no more then 5 hour's ..And it was..her eyes went to the hello kitty clock she secretly had in her office that read 1:04pm.  
"Okay Sakura-san i'll tell her!". Sakura smiled as she giggled. 'That woman barely ever pays attention to what I wanna say but it'll do wonders once that damn marry's her!'  
Grabbing ahold of her brightly painted red and orange samsung highlight along with her gucci handbag standing up as she looked down at her cloths wondering if these were worthy..  
Which they were a black and white pin stripe skirt with a white blouse 2 button's unbutton to show some great amazing cleavage of her 34C at her black pumps.  
'Perfect' She thought to herself as she took her short hair out of the pony out as she let the long bright pink hair fall down to her waist."I'll be back now Dalayna-chan!"  
"Bye bye sakura! Hurry back" The grey haired blue banged girl said as she waved happily at her boss.  
Upon entering then exiting the elevator Sakura walked down the street taking sight of everything feeling her pocket jingle.  
her phone playing 'I told you so' By Karmin. Singing softly "Opps,Ni I smile,Then i go animal style." Answering her phone."Hello Sakura speaking","WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!Ive been here 1hour . 1 HOUR!."  
Sakura heard her friend ino screech. "Faaaaa...Ino im coming jesus!" Sakura winced as she looked towards star bucks."im here okay?","Fine but hurry dammit!".Shaking her head softly crossing the steet as the street walk sign turned green.  
~End of Flash_ back~

" So who is it ino" Sakura said boredly rolling her eyes as she looked at the blonde."His name is Sasuke uchiha. Yes sakura close your mouth hun. THAT uchiha. However Sasuke was kicked out of his folk's place once he turned 20 because they saw nothing in him to base the grand Uchiha empire on." Ino said.  
Sakura closing her mouth as she was still big eyed. Uchiha Empire Corperation's was one of the few greatest Corperation's everrrr. They were multi-million as well."So pop's was like 'Sorry kid but NO.' I take it?" Sakura asked."basically,He seemed pretty interested." Ino replied smirking slyly.  
"Psh probably just wants a screw then shoo" Sakura said,Eye's rolling looking to the counter of the starbucks, Ino's eyes following hers as the blodne smirked bigger."Oh and look who came in". And came in indeed did the man they spoke of. Sasuke's eyes were currently on tying the apron he was given. Black eye's in a glare angry scowl on his beautiful smirked. 'Could be fun' She thought evilly  
.Getting up and walking to the counter her voice loud enough for him."Hello! I'll like a strawberry milk with whipcream.". The Black haired man looked up a smirk sliding across his lips."Oh so my ichigo loves strawberrys now? Didyou fall for them like you did me?" Sasuke said his velvety voice smooth."No actually I was trying to find a better color to make you look handsome. I mean you gotta try harder to cover that ugly" Sakura said.  
" Tch,Whatever you say slut." Sasuke replied getting the order frowning very disappointedly.' He doesnt look happy' Sakura thought,Her lips formed a frown as she spoke knowing better not to ask."Are you okay?,I just wanna know from a strangers point." Sakura asked a genuinely concerned look on her face."No im fine thank you for asking" Sasuke replied handing the pinkette her drink."Alrighty try and cheer up chicken butt!" Skipping away a grown woman skipping in pumps...

-Sasukes pro-  
'She has a amazing assssssssss' I thought as I stared at her ass as she walked away frowning.'Dammit wish I wasnt at work or ill hit on her...Wait' A smirk crossing my face as I grabbed a strawberry cake.'Round two..'I thought as I walked around the god my boss wasnt here and no one besides that pinkette and her blonde friend were here.  
Coming behind the woman I slammed the cake ontop of her head again, A shrill scream from the beautiful woman's "Sorry my beautiful Ichigo.I didnt mean to" I said feigning that it was a eyes snapped up her head tilting far back.'Daaammnnnn...amazzinnggg' I thought staring hand came and I was then seeing stars."What the fuck!" i shouted. "DONT STARE AT MY TITS ASS!" she screamed as she frowned at me and glared."Well im sorry but when your tits are out I cant help it",Another slap came and I ahold of the woman we fell I knew something went wrong.

-No one's pro-  
And wrong it did for now the Black haired and pinkette were currently liplocked. The pinkette eyes went wide as she ripped away from the black haired man. Her eye still wide as she stared at him stunned. The black haired man was wide eyed as well."Im so sorry!.I didnt mean to grab onto y-" And he was slapped for the 3rd time and the pinkette was up and running out. "What the hell!" Sasuke shouted."SAKURA WAIT FOR ME!" Sasuke heard Ino the blonde was Shikamaru's slightly the uchiha was the hell did he get into.  
-End of chapter-  
Me: Hope you all been a long time..And I agree its...Been to long !. I'll try and write more..Just not as much xP  
-Ill show you a sweet delicious dream next time-


End file.
